1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a securing structure for securing expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, some electronic devices, such as computers and servers, usually have a number of expansion cards, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) cards, used therein. Typically, an electronic device includes a motherboard, a riser card connected to the motherboard, and a number of expansion cards connected to the riser card. In order that the expansion cards can connect to the riser card stably, a securing structure is usually used for securing the expansion cards. However, a conventional securing structure only can be used for securing expansion cards with certain length, and cannot be used for securing an expansion card with a different length. Therefore, when a user of the electronic device want to change an expansion card in the electronic device for an expansion card with different length, the securing structure also should be changed, this is inconvenient to the user.
What is needed is an electronic device which can ameliorate the problem of the prior art.